It's Strange
by Edward T. Forgotten
Summary: It's strange when secret organizations are discovered by the outside world, but it's even stranger when there's a possiblity that three sperate people may ruin a plan to destroy the others. It's not so random anymore...


Chapter One-Why him?

It was a sunny afternoon, and Anderson had just returned from the orphanage, a bright smile on his lips. Sitting at a patio seat at a café, he sipped a cup of coffee watching others walk on the street.

It was a calm Tuesday, and other then a few young, screaming children was fantastically normal. Except for the fact that Maxwell had been walking his way, speaking warmly with a teenage girl.

They came up a warm grin still spread across is lips. "Ah, just the man I've been looking for."

"Hello, Enrico. Can I help you?" He was skeptical, studying the girl with a glance. She had blazing red hair and bright green eyes. She was taller then some, about 5'7" or 5'8". The uniform she wore was that of a local public school, and her stance was very professional. But, something about her seemed very devious.

"Meet Aria, she's part of a public program where they locate certain mentors that fit what they may be lacking in. She's been assigned to you."

Anderson stayed silent for a moment, then asked, "W-when was I signed up for this…?"

"You weren't. It was…"

"Random," the girl spoke. "They set me up with you at random."

"Oh," Anderson looked at her, the looked back to Maxwell.

"Yes, she's a bit… Troublesome, I was told. You need to instill morals in her. That's about it." Maxwell smiled again at Aria, who smiled and nodded.

"Look, I really don't have time for an apprentice right now-"

"You don't have a choice. It's required. Please, just go along with it." His smile began to fade. "Plus, you like children, don't you?" He had replaced a content expression with a stern one.

"Yes, but-"

"No buts, you're her mentor. That's the end of it."

Aria smirked, teeth gleaming. "Please to meet you, _Father _Anderson."

Oh _heavens _no.

The English weather was grey, overcast with the chance of rain storms. The Hellsing manor was quiet, like any other dull, drab day.

Walter, humming almost silently to himself, felt the presence of somebody behind him.

He turned his head, surprisingly finding Integra standing there, smoking a cigar, with a teenage boy standing next to her.

"Sir Integra…?" Walter turned completely, a spot of confusion shot across his face.

"Walter, meet Dante." The boy looked up from his feet and shared the confused glance with the butler.

"Not to be rude, but who is he, exactly, sir?"

"Your apprentice." Integra put so much emphasis on the world that it almost scared the old man.

He looked familiar, almost like him at his age, black hair cold blue eyes. His skin was like unbroken china, though. Fragile, or maybe dead. He even looked paler then a vampire. Thin, sickly, awkward. He was pretty much a mess, as far as his body went.

"Apprentice, sir…?"

"Yes, your gong to teach the boy to be a butler, I suppose. I suppose it is required, since you've been chosen. Maybe you can consider it an honor." the Hellsing smirked, taking the cigar in her hand.

"Why me, out of curiosity?" Maybe it was a obvious question , but he had to ask.

Integra stared at him for a moment, deciding weather or not she should answer. When she did, she simply stated, "Because the rest of us are busy."

Fair enough. "Yes, sir. I understand."

"Great, I happy to hear that. I hope you impact his life greatly." she smirked, patting Dante's shoulder.

_Well, having a weak human boy in this mansion should be… Tragic._

"Doctor, please report to the control room. I repeat, Doctor, please report to the control room."

_What now? _

He'd been busy, no, he was always busy. Creating a vampire army with unwilling German soldiers wasn't easy. Nor was trying to keep white clothes white and not red… Such a hassle.

Sighing, Dok walk out of his lab, removing his gloves. He passed Schrödinger and Rip Van Winkle, who 'sneakily' began stalking him to the control room, and when he got there he 'accidentally' slammed the doors in their faces.

Major was standing in front a girl, no older then fourteen, was being held with her arms behind her back. She was horrified.

"Major…" Dok called, curious as to this event.

Major turned his head to the scientist, who stood at the bottom of the stairs that lead to where he was standing.

He famous smirk was spread across his lips, "Dok, fantastic you see you."

Curious.

"Of course, sir…" Dok quickly made his way up the stairs, standing beside the major, looking at the girl. "Who is this…?"

The girl looked him, her eyes brimming with tears. She was only about 5'2", scared out of her wits.

"A girl, they found her wandering around." he stated, looking back to the girl."

"Her name…?"

"What is your name?" Major question quickly.

She stuttered, "Paintingale."

"What's your purpose?" Dok asked her warmly.

"I'm here f-for an a-apprenticeship, sir. I'm looking for the doctor…"

The two men shared a glance, looking back to Paintingale. Dok spoke again, "Apprenticeship? What apprenticeship?"

"Oh! A human girl!"

The door slammed open, reviling an eavesdropping vampire and cat-boy who fell atop each other.

"Schrödinger, Miss Van Winkle, how… rude of you to drop in here." Major didn't exactly sound upset.

Schrödinger stayed quiet, his eyes set on the girl, while Rip apologized. "Sorry, Major, we were just curious."

"Curiosity killed the _cat_." Dok commented, staring at Schrödinger, who blushed profusely.

"Paintingale~ Lovely name." Rip smiled, standing up and brushing herself off.

The girl was startled by the act of kindness. "Thank you…?"

"Your looking for Dok?" Major continued.

Paintingale nodded.

"I don't suppose you English, right?"

She shook her head.

"Do you speak English?"

She nodded.

"Are you familiar with the Hellsing organization?"

She again shook her head.

"This maybe entertaining then." Major smiled at Dok, who was hoping he just send her off.

"What? I can't be baby sitting this girl! I'm not in anyway a mentor." Dok hissed.

"I'll do it!" Rip smiled, raising her hand.

"No no… I want Dok to do this. We all need some entertainment here." Major smirked, looking at Paintingale, who almost began to cry at the look on his face.

_Oh, this could not be good._

* * *

This is Impostant, sorta.

This is a rewite of "Random Times of Hellsing", and it is being rewritten for the sake of the original author's sanity, she begged I rewite this in a more serious light. Unfortunatly, she also wanted the other story deleted. I'm sooo sorry. Please don't hate me. D':


End file.
